This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for removing automatically at least the inner fillets from slaughtered poultry or a part thereof. The inner fillets, also called tenderloins or tenders, are a part of the bird particularly valued by consumers and therefore valuable, provided that they are of good quality. The inner fillets usually remain behind on the carcass when the outer fillets, also referred to simply as breast fillets, are removed from the carcass.